Joyous Revelation
by Guardian Saturn
Summary: 1xR,eventual 1x2, Heero's in a relationship with Relena but finds himself harboring rather new feelings for a new friend(slight Relena bashing but all he does is call her annoying, and eventual lemon and other stuff like that)
1. The Meeting

Joyous Revelation  
  
Heero POV  
  
I stood outside the school building at lunch, as usual, a soda poised at my lips. Laughter of the rest of the student body surrounded me like an aura of some kind of twisted happiness riddled with betrayal and jealousy hidden beneath the surface. Not that I wasn't used to it, I had to put up with most of it. I was part of the 'in crowd', heaven forbid.  
  
My girlfriend smiled as she made her way up the walk, a brown bag in her hands as she brushed a piece of blonde hair from her face. Her blue eyes sparkled at me from underneath pink eye shadow and black eyeliner. She was the most popular girl in school. God help me, but she was pretty decent and I suppose I did a fair job in picking her out.  
  
Miss Relena Darlin held her hand out to me as she led me to our customary spot beneath the oak trees with the rest of her posse. I hated them. And that's me saying how I felt and putting it nicely. They were petty, but the beautiful people nonetheless. You know, the kind everyone wants to be? Yeah, but when you actually have to be up close listening to them, it makes you want to hang yourself. I wonder if they all felt that way?  
  
" Heero, I've decided something." My every bubbly personified companion started, pulling out a tube of bubble gum pink lipstick.  
  
I looked over in her general direction, trying to keep from rolling my eyes, "And what would that be?" I asked, watching as she applied that candy colored makeup onto her already perfectly colored lips.  
  
"I've decided that the party at my house this weekend will have a theme. And trust me, sweetie, that theme is the cutest you can ever imagine." She said, tossing the tube back into her matching pink purse.  
  
' Princess, I bet' I thought, stifling a sigh of boredom  
  
" What theme are we thinking here, Relena?" I asked, crossing my arms.  
  
She giggled and smoothed her white skirt, smiling at me, "Why, Heero, you know me well enough to know this. But anyway, it's going to be princess and castles and white horses and ooh it'll be so romantic!" she said, happily grabbing my hands.  
  
The group around us buzzed with approval, Relena's friends giggling and tossing their hair in that very annoying way. The second in command, or Relena's best friend, Hilde, grasped the pink sweater of my girlfriend and squealed about how they'd have to pick out dresses and costumes for all of us. I cringed. **  
  
After slipping away from the hyenas that were 'the beautiful people', I strode along the courtyard of the campus. I took in the rest of the people, averting my eyes as they'd look in my direction. I wished that I could be with these people, instead of them glaring at me as I walked past, knowing who I was and the fact that I was popular by association of my girlfriend. It wasn't a great feeling.  
  
I searched along the students until my eyes settled on the form of a young man laying on one of the picnic tables. He had his headphones on and a book in front of his eyes, masking them from me, but it didn't matter, the sight of his body was enough. He had a long brown braid that went down to his waist or thereabouts, and a lithe form that made me literally stop in my tracks. He had on black pants and a gray shirt that clung to his body, it was like he was a god that decided to grace this school with his presence. But wait, stop, these couldn't be healthy thoughts for a guy in a relationship. A good, nice relationship. with a girl I couldn't stand that had friends that I couldn't stand. Okay, I do have a dysfunctional relationship, I'll admit to it.  
  
His eyes peeked over the book and gazed in my direction. God, he had beautiful eyes. They were the most clear and amazing shade of sapphire that I had ever seen. I couldn't form a single coherent thought as he sat up, still looking at me from over the paperback book.  
  
"Hey! Wanna come sit?" he called, pointing to the seat in front of the table.  
  
I nodded and walked over, taking a seat at the table. He smiled at me and pulled off the headphones around his neck, cutting the blaring music from my line of hearing. I bit my lip and got a first good look at the guy. The pants clung to his hips and thighs, basically all the right areas, and the shirt was form fitting and tight across his chest. Well muscled and tanned he seemed like he didn't belong in this place.  
  
"I'm Duo." He said, extending a hand.  
  
I took it and shook it, trying to keep my hand as steady as possible, "I'm Heero." I said, smiling at him.  
  
"I know who you are. Word around here is that you're the princess's main squeeze, that true?" he said, cocking an eyebrow at me and crossing his finely toned arms.  
  
I nodded and rolled my eyes at the comment, sighing softly. I looked around, making sure she wasn't around and shrugged. He cracked a smile, well, you couldn't really call it a smile. It was a huge lopsided grin that caused me to smile along with him.  
  
"She and I are together, but it's nothing that I wouldn't be happy to get rid of. "I said, laughing a bit as he cocked another eyebrow.  
  
"You mean you're together and you don't even like her? That's pretty strange." he laughed, popping his knuckles.  
  
"It's one of those relationships by association things." I said dully, propping my head on my arm.  
  
He nodded at me and smiled that huge ass grin again as the bell rang, jarring me from that unobstructed view of greatness. **  
  
I walked out of the side doors of the school, sighing to myself and looking around the parking lot. My car stood at the end of the lot, in one of the best spaces. I pulled my book bag up onto my shoulder and started walking, glad that it was Friday and the weekend was here.  
  
"Heero honey!" came the annoying voice as I turned to face Relena and her gang, "The party is tomorrow night! Come dressed for the occasion and if you wanna invite someone go ahead!" she said, walking over and giving me a peck on the lips. I cringed inwardly.  
  
I nodded and started for my car, absently looking toward the line of people waiting for the bus. Duo was one of them. I gave a side glance at Relena and her group as they made their way to her pink corvette.  
  
"Hey Duo!" I called, grabbing his attention from the ground.  
  
I motioned for him to come closer, he did, "Want a ride instead of the bus?" I asked, pointing to my car. He nodded and I extended an arm to have him lead the way.  
  
"So you're new around here?" I asked, unlocking the old Volkswagen and opening the door.  
  
"Yeah. I just moved here from California." He said, climbing in the other side and tossed his bag in the back seat, I did the same.  
  
"Cool, so uh, where do you live?" I asked, turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
"Eight Street." He said, leaning back into the seat.  
  
I nodded and stared out the windshield, trying to keep my eyes off of him. It was very, VERY difficult, trust me. He turned on the radio at some point, putting it on a metal station and humming along to the song. I noticed though, that his eyes darted toward me every so often and I smiled in spite of myself. He smiled as well. He had a great smile. 


	2. Stirrings

Joyous Revelation: Chapter 2  
  
I sat silent as I drove to Duo's house, him making comments toward the songs on the radio. He sang along, smiling at me and shaking my shoulder to join him. I shook my head, not really knowing any of the songs I just tried to sound like I knew what the hell I was doing.  
  
"Hey, Duo?" I started, looking at him as we stopped at a stop sign.  
  
He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, "yeah, Heero?" he asked.  
  
I bit my lower lip and made little motions with my hands, trying to get out what I wanted to say. He matched my hand motions, that grin on his face again, blue eyes sparkling. I opened my mouth to say what I wanted but he stopped me.  
  
"You want me to go to the princess's party, right?" he asked, smiling at me.  
  
I nodded silently and blushed to myself, though at the time I didn't know why. I was happy he'd planned on going; he'd be able to keep me company while I had to endure the crowd's idiotic talk.  
  
"Will you?" I asked, looking at him as I turned onto Eighth Street.  
  
He stayed silent through the drive down the short street. He pointed to a small house at the end of the block, grabbing his bag from the back seat. I pulled into the driveway and he opened the door of the car, grinning as he stepped out. "Sure, I'll go with you." He said simply, closing the door and starting to walk, only to turn around and open the door again.  
  
"Yes?" I asked as he pulled a piece of paper and a pen out from his bag, scribbling something on it and holding it out to me.  
  
"Call me tonight and we'll talk about it." He stated and shut the door, walking to the door.  
  
I blinked and stared at the paper, a strange feeling coming over me. I was happy, no, I was giddy. I wasn't even nearly this happy when Relena gave me her number the first time. This was new, but I shook it off, it's not like it meant anything. **  
  
I pulled up in Duo's driveway at exactly 7:30, just as we'd planned. He sat on the porch, the dark light not allowing me to see his face. He strode to my car, dressed in a black European style shirt that showed his chest and dark charcoal pants that seemed to hug him in every way. It was a medieval prince come to life.  
  
I couldn't help but stare as he opened the door to my car and sit. I quickly banished all thought of him looking amazing out of my mind. I had Relena to look forward to, and no doubt she'd gone all out on her dress and the expense of the party. She'd look beautiful and everything would be great again, just like it was.  
  
Duo smiled and looked me over, a smile coming to his face. He reached out and shook my shoulder and I smiled back at him, my eyes wandering to the exposed skin of his muscular chest.  
  
//Stop that, Heero or he'll know something's wrong! // I mentally slapped myself, directing my gaze to the windshield. I pulled out of the driveway and started to Relena's house, biting my lip and giving myself mental coaching to not look in the direction of my newfound friend. **  
  
"Heero! You came!" Relena shouted, jumping on me and throwing her pale arms around me.  
  
I unlatched myself and offered her my arm, motioning to Duo. He smiled and offered his hand to Relena. She looked at him for a second and let out a shrill squeak, taking a few steps away from him, nearly tripping on her skirts.  
  
"That's the new guy isn't it? Heero, why would you come with him, stay away from him!" she yelled, pulling me away from him as I got a very confused expression on my face.  
  
"Relena? What the hell is your problem?" I yelled at her, pulling from her death grip.  
  
"He's gay! Don't let him touch you!" she screamed, pulling me away, a wry grin on Duo's face.  
  
I stopped and looked back at Duo, a slight smile on my face as a few of the guys slowly backed away from him, their arms tightening around their girlfriends' waists. He grinned and I pulled away from Relena, walking over to him, a horrified expression on my girlfriend's face.  
  
"Duo and I are here together whether he's gay or not. Relax will you, Relena?" I stated, smiling as she writhed with anger and horrification.  
  
I laughed to myself and Duo smiled, leading me away from the scene. Relena ran over to her followers to retell the tale, and I bet you anything she was planning to dump me right then. We sat in the chairs lining the wall, talking like we had all that afternoon. And you know what? I bet if you asked me I couldn't tell you one of those topics we discussed, we just talked like that. About nothing.  
  
A slow song came up and Relena slowly walked over to me, pulling me from my chair and leaving Duo alone. She led me out to the dance area and I wrapped my arms around her small form, smiling down at her as she looked up at me and laid her head on my shoulder. Now, I have to admit as annoying and immature as she is, Relena is amazingly sweet and pretty cute at times. Not all bad, right?  
  
"Heero?" she asked, pulling her head from my shoulder.  
  
I looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, running a hand through her blonde hair. She smiled and leaned up on her toes and kissed me, as I lay a hand under her chin. I closed my eyes into the kiss and reveled in its comfort, it was nice, gentle, and soft. Hmm, I wonder if Duo kissed this way. Maybe he was as confident and subtle as Relena was with her kissing, or perhaps he liked to take control and leave the other person craving more. Either way, it sounded good.  
  
I suddenly felt a stirring of feelings I hadn't before, I mean, kissing Relena was something I was used to, but it didn't seem as enjoyable as of late. That, and the only thing that made it good to the senses was the thought of Duo in her place. WHOA, I needed to stop that train of thought right there. I shouldn't be thinking of HIM while kissing my girlfriend, it just isn't right. Though it felt that way. 


	3. Pleasure Of Dreams

Joyous Revelation-Chapter 3  
  
Warnings: Masturbation in this chapter, yes I know. Me? Write that? But I did so, don't hurt me please! If you don't like, don't read!  
  
I pulled away from Relena quickly as the song ended, smiling down at her as she squeezed my hand and walked back to her friends and I made my way back to Duo. He sat there the entire time, watching me with a small smile on his face. I sat beside him again and leaned back, trying hard to not to give off any weird vibes toward him.  
  
"Have a nice kiss there, Heero?" he asked, smiling that lopsided smile again.  
  
I blushed and nodded, smiling at the thoughts that had swam in my head then banished them in a fit of slight panic. He smiled at me and stretched, as most of the couples had taken to corners to make out. I shook my head and looked at the clock, it read 11:30 and that was still really early.  
  
"Hey, you wanna get out of here and hang out at my place?" I asked, shocked at me boldness.  
  
"You sure you wanna hang around in your house with a gay guy?" Duo asked, quirking an eyebrow and giving me a playful shove.  
  
I nodded and stood up, walking to Relena and gave her a bullshit answer as to why we were leaving. I think it had something to do with me not feeling good or something, which was pretty much true. I wasn't feeling myself and that was for damned sure. **  
  
We got to my house around 12 or so and I tossed my keys on the table and smiled, turning a circle. I motioned to the couch and he sat, smiling and acting the perfect guest. I ran a hand through my hair and smiled at him, sighing to myself.  
  
"Um, you can stay as long as you like, I live alone here. Oh, want a drink or anything?" I asked, perking up a bit.  
  
He nodded and tugged at the end of his braid, "A soda maybe?" he asked me, smiling sweetly. I nodded and got us both one, picking up the remote and flopping down beside him. He smiled and I propped my feet up on the table, handing him the cold can.  
  
I flipped on the TV while Duo looked around at my dark living room. He smiled at the candles lining the walls, commenting on how I should light them when I had company. Though I had to wonder, what kind of company are we talking here?  
  
"Well uh, I think I should get going, I'm kind of tired so I'll leave you alone, my dear Heero." Duo said, standing and pulling me up with him.  
  
My eyes widened, no, I didn't want Duo to leave. I wanted him to stay and talk like we had all night. I wanted to be with him, to hang out and he was leaving! Wait, I shouldn't be thinking like this, he was just a friend and he was going home. It's not like I wouldn't see him again, right? But why did it feel like I wouldn't?  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you around. But hey, how are you going to get home?" I asked, looking at him.  
  
He shrugged and smiled at me again, reaching out to gently touch my cheek, "I'll walk, it's not far, eh?" he said and turned to go, but stopped and faced me.  
  
I gave him a questioning look but it was ended when Duo's lips were on my own. I blinked in surprised but eased into it, my arms reaching up to take hold of his shoulders. He pulled away from me quickly, giving me a wink of secrecy and turned to go again, but stopped yet again to give me a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Thoughts speak louder than words." He said, giving another wink and walking out the door, leaving me to stand stupefied in my living room.  
  
Did he seriously just kiss me? **  
  
Later that night I made my way up to my room on the second floor, my head still swimming with the thoughts of the kiss. I still couldn't believe it, Duo had kissed me and I liked it. Was that a bad thing? No, guys experiment with each other all the time, right? And so what if I liked it? It's not like it would mean anything to him or my friendship, would it? Maybe I should speculate on this a little more before I make my final decision.  
  
I looked at my bed and bit my lower lip, deciding that a shower might be a better idea. Is it just me or do all great solutions to life's questions come when you're in the shower? Anyway, I opened the door to the bathroom and turned on the water, smiling as steam already started to fill the air. I sighed and leaned against the counter of the sink and took in my reflection in the mirror. I looked horrible.  
  
I peeled off my shirt, jeans and socks then tossed them into the dirty clothes bin, sighing. I stepped into the shower and gave a small yelp of pleasure as the hot water poured over my body and face. Nice, hot and steamy was what is was, and that was what I needed. I closed my eyes and pulled the bar of soap off of the dish and worked it into my hands, rubbing my arms with the musk scented lather. It was nice to just be in this world of steam, as lonely as it was. My mind wandered as I worked shampoo into my hair. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of my fingers massaging my scalp. I sighed again and bit my lip as the thought of Duo emerged in my mind, the raw sight of him smiling at me. It was a good thought.**  
  
I slipped into bed as soon as I dried myself off. It called my name and even after that shower I had no more answers than when I had started tonight, Slowly, I felt the tugs of sleep at my mind but it did nothing but slip away seconds later.  
  
I could see Duo when I closed my eyes, pretend it was Duo touching me again, making my erection swell, that feeling course over my skin once more. My hand eased down my stomach, fingers wrapping firmly around the shaft that was tenting the bedclothes. That felt almost too good, but I continued, pumping into my hand slowly, feeling the building of release. My hips thrust off the bed, back arching gently, moans leaving my mouth as I pictured Duo above me, moving over him. Those eyes would be filled with lust, that face reflecting the desire he felt.  
  
With a muffled cry, I turned his face into the pillow, feeling the wet, heated spatter of orgasm fall onto my hand, drip down my stomach. Sleep overcame me in seconds, dreams wrapping their woolly arms about my head, drawing me down into the embrace of darkness.  
  
[ A/N: OH MY GOD DID I JUST WRITE THAT????? I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!] 


	4. Confessions of the Heart

Joyous Revelation- Chapter 4  
  
I woke that next morning around 9:30 or so and very confused. I pulled back the knotted coverlet to my bed and put on the first set of clothes that seemed to be clean. The curtains were still drawn from before I left for the party last night and I was extremely happy for my second thought. Well, I was thankful that my eyes weren't being burned out of their sockets by bright sunlight.  
  
I made it downstairs and poured myself a glass of juice and tried to wake up. My head still swam with confused thoughts as to what had happened last night and I craved answers. Yes, I craved answers and food of some kind. **  
  
"Hey, Duo, yeah last night was fun wasn't it? But the reason I called was that I'm wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat. Anywhere's fine and uh, I can come get you in say, 30 minutes?" I explained, biting my lower lip and pressed the phone closer to my ear.  
  
"Sure, Heero. I'd love to, just let me get dressed okay?" he said, and I swear that I could here the grin he wore through the phone.  
  
"That'd be great. See you then." I confirmed and hung up, then noticed how my steps quickened as I made my way upstairs to get myself ready as well. **  
  
I pulled up at the McDonalds and smiled at my companion as he opened his door and climbed out. I followed suite and we went in. I smiled at him again as he playfully poked my shoulder, making me fall into one of the booths. His bright eyes reflected happiness and I stood back up beside him, my eyes searching the menu and finally settling on my order.  
  
We sat after making out orders and getting out drinks. I sat across from him and ran a hand through my hair. He smiled and as I settled my hand on the table he took it. I looked up into his sapphire eyes and broke out into a grin of my own, he's good at that.  
  
"Heero, I was wondering something." Duo started, stopping only as the food was set in front of us.  
  
I looked at him and took a drink from my Coke. He did the same and we ate in silence, our eyes never leaving each other. My hands rested on the table again after I had finished, the garbage on our tray. Duo finished soon after and he threw what we had left away, returning to the table and taking my hands.  
  
"Heero I need to tell you something. " Duo started, clasping my hand in both of his.  
  
I looked at him with an expression of interest, my eyes locked on his. He bit his lip and struggled to get his words out and I smiled to myself. He sighed and tried again, this time the words coming out a bit more clear and easier to understand.  
  
"Heero, I like you, alright? I know it must sound weird from, you know, a gay guy and I apologize for the kiss and all. Please don't be freaked out." Duo said quickly, his eyes falling from mine and to the table, him looking like he'd just shot someone.  
  
I laughed and shook my head, squeezing his hand. He looked up at me, a smile growing on his face. I smiled and looked back into his eyes.  
  
"Duo, I- I like you too okay? So, don't worry about it alright? I enjoyed everything last night so, just relax. "I said softly, my eyes still locked on his.  
  
His eyes widened and he leaned closer to me, his breath tickling my face. He shook his head in disbelief and squeezed my hand harder. I almost laughed again but looked at him in all seriousness.  
  
"So, does anyone know?" he asked, lowering his voice.  
  
I shook my head and smiled. Maybe this is why my and Relena's relationship is such a joke? Or it could be because I can't really stand her. Or possibly it could be because I never really got to know her. Or maybe I just fell for Duo before I knew him. Who knows?  
  
Duo bit his lip again and leaned closer, our lips almost touching, I closed my eyes awaiting the contact and I could feel my hand shaking in his. Our lips touched gently, barely making any contact at all. I leaned in closer, hungry for more contact. He smiled and deepened the kiss, a hand reaching for my chin. I sighed inwardly, literally on cloud 9.  
  
We were suddenly interrupted by the comments of the people around us. They insulted us and I dare not repeat some of the names we were called here, but let me assure that they were bad. So, to make that story short, we left.  
  
We both climbed into my car and I turned on the ignition. He looked at me and smiled, leaning his head on my shoulder and I couldn't help but sigh in happiness. The feeling of him close was just enough to make me extremely happy. **  
  
We made it back to my house and collapsed onto the couch. I smiled as Duo rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes, humming. I held his hands and gently stroked his long fingers, them jerking and twitching every so often from the touch.  
  
It wasn't until later that I realized that no one knew that I was.No one knew that I was gay. And I'm proud as hell to say that too. Everyone will know then Duo and I can be happy together, and that's all that matter, alright? But now, how do I tell them? 


	5. Dangerous Outburst

Joyous Revelation-Chapter 5  
  
I woke up Monday morning earlier that I do normally. It was one of those gray kind of rainy days, you know, the kind that makes you just want to crawl back under the covers and cower. It wasn't exactly the morning I was expecting for today, so naturally it made me feel a little bit more insecure what I had to do. And believe me; I did not need to feel insecure.  
  
I pulled on a pair of dark denim jeans, a tight fitting collared shirt and boots. It was a good outfit for today, or so I figured. I wanted to feel powerful, or at least like I really didn't care. Either way, it worked.  
  
I had been sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal when my back door opened and in walked Duo, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. He smiled and tossed his bag onto the floor and sat beside me, that lopsided grin plastered on his face. I smiled and raised an eye brow, dropping my spoon back into the bowl of milk.  
  
"I didn't unlock that door..." I mused, poking his arm.  
  
"I found that little spare key in the flower pot. Not very creative hiding place, in my opinion, Heero." Duo joked, taking my hand in his.  
  
I rolled my eyes and stood, taking my bowl and put it in the sink. His eyes watched me the entire way as I rinsed it out and leaned against the counter. I yawned a bit and popped a piece of gun into my mouth and Duo started to laugh, standing up.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" I asked, crossing my arms.  
  
"Oh, just that it's kind of pointless to chew gum." He said, walking up to me and put his hand on my hip.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him and laid my hand over his. He grinned at me again and narrowed his eyes. I slowly started to back away as he wrapped those tanned, strong arms around my waist in a death grip. Full lips pressed against mine within an instant, making me jump in surprise. He'd never kissed me before. I liked it. **  
  
The morning bell rang a few minutes after we arrived. I didn't have a first period and neither did Duo so we headed off to the library for the first hour and a half of the day. Duo's hand was in a vice grip inside mine, my hands shaking.  
  
"Heero, if you don't feel up to this you don't have to-"Duo started, looking up at me from his locker.  
  
"Duo, no. I'm not going to let my nerves get the better of me. So don't even think of starting anything negative, alright?" I snapped, squeezing his hand tighter.  
  
His face fell a bit and he seemed hurt. I sighed and pulled him to me, whispering into his ear and he laughed. I tugged on his braid and ran the edge of it through my fingers, reveling in its softness.  
  
"To the library then!" I shouted, and started walking, pulling my newfound lover by the braid behind me. **  
  
Lunch came a little too soon for me. I wasn't hungry and had no intention of eating, yet I got a tray and walked behind Relena to our normal spot. She sat down beside me and laid her head on my shoulder, kissing my neck. I sighed and gently pushed her off, taking her hands in mine.  
  
"Oh, Heero the party was so amazing! You looked so handsome and cute, but I can't for the life of me realize why you'd bring that freak with you. You're not friends with him are you?" she asked, fluttering her pink lined eyes at me.  
  
"Friends? Oh, no, I'm not friends with him." I said lowly, feeling my blood boil with anger.  
  
Relena smiled and kissed my cheek, her friends all making that 'awwww' sound. I stood up quickly as Duo started walking over, a tray of food in hand. The group started whispering to each other as he neared, Relena standing up to take my hand.  
  
"Why's he coming over here? I thought you said you weren't friends with him." Relena whispered, pulling my arm.  
  
I ran a hand through my hair as Duo set his tray on the ground. His eyes searched my face and I nodded slightly, a grin coming to his face.  
  
"Hey there, ladies and gents, what's going on?" he asked, smiling that lopsided grin.  
  
Relena whirled around and pulled him up by the collar, a fierce glare in those baby blue eyes of hers. She narrowed her eyes and threw him to the ground, kicking him in the stomach. My eyes widened and I pushed her away, kneeling down beside Duo, his breath coming in wheezes.  
  
"Why the hell are you coming over here you gay freak? Don't you dare get close to my Heero and give him that, that whatever it is you have to make him like you!" Relena yelled, kicking him again.  
  
I swung my leg up under hers just at the right time to send her to the ground, uncharacteristic swearing coming from that once virgin mouth. She sat up and glared at me and I could swear her eyes turned red. I mean, I could almost see the blood vessels popping beneath that perfect blonde hair. I helped Duo to his feet, letting him lean against me, the group already on the ground helping their fearless leader to her pink high heeled feet.  
  
"Relena, I'd appreciate it if you didn't try and kill Duo." I spat, grabbing up my book bag.  
  
"You just said he wasn't your friend!" Relena yelled, stalking up to me.  
  
"You're right, I did say that. But he's not exactly just my friend, honey." I said sweetly, running a hand down her cheek.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" she yelled, her hands balling into fists beside her pink skirt.  
  
"I mean that Duo and I are kind of, well, we're sort of, what I mean to say is that he's not just a friend. He's my boyfriend. We're together. I'm. gay, Relena." I stammered, squeezing Duo's hand for support.  
  
Relena's jaw dropped, her eyes practically hanging out of her head. The rest of her posse got quiet, most of them with the exact same look on their faces. Duo's face broke out into a grin and he wrapped an arm around my waist.  
  
"Heero, I'm going to give you to the count of one to explain yourself!" Relena yelled, her hands gripping my shirt, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"It's pretty simple, princess, Heero's gay and we're together. Can you not understand that itty bitty piece of information?" Duo interrupted, leaving me standing there with an open mouth.  
  
Relena's eyes widened as she looked up to me, a horrified expression on her face. I looked down to her and ran a hand through her hair, just as I had many times before. She lowered her head and pushed me away, placing her hands on either side of her head.  
  
"Okay so, my boyfriend's a fruit and has a boyfriend and we haven't even broken up yet! I won't stand for this you, you, you homo you!" she screamed, storming off, leaving the rest of her group behind, stupefied.  
  
After a few minutes of awkward staring and silence, the followed after their pink faerie princess. It was almost like she lost every bit of angelic decency I had ever seen in her. It was a change. I like change.  
  
"Well, that went as good as I had imagined." Duo murmured, looking to me.  
  
"Heh, yeah, at least I'm not a bloody pulp on the ground, you know?" I joked, rubbing the back of my neck.  
  
"Come on, the bell's gonna ring here in a bit, we can start making way to fourth period before the halls get crowded." He whispered, tugging on my arm.  
  
I nodded and Duo led me away from the lunch area, my hand in his the entire way. 


End file.
